capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Final Fight: Streetwise
thumb|300px|right|Trailer Final Fight: Streetwise is the sixth game in the Final Fight series. Set several years after Final Fight 3 and Street Fighter Alpha 3, it stars Kyle Travers, Cody's younger brother. In Streetwise, Kyle roams around the streets of Metro City in search of his missing brother, Cody. Kyle will run into familiar faces, as well as new ones. Capcom of Japan closed Capcom Production Studio 8 soon after the 2006 release of Streetwise. Contrary to public belief, the game's poor sales did not cause the studio's closing. This was already planned before the game's release. Characters * Kyle * Cody * The Weasel * The Stiff * Blades * Father Bella * 2-Ill * Vito Bracca * Dr. Chang * Mike Haggar * Guy * Vanessa Sims - is the girlfriend of Kyle and the owner and bartender of the Barfly Lounge in Metro City. When Kyle’s brother, Cody, is taken captive by The Stiff in her bar, Vanessa does her best to provide information and ideas to Kyle to find Cody. She also has her brother on the MCPD in aiding Kyle in his search. During the GLOW-induced riots in Metro City, Kyle and ex-Mad Gear member 2-Ill (formerly known as Two P) saved her life. Kyle eventually saved Cody and the city, but the end result cost her the bar and the life of her brother Sergeant Sims in the final battles. While Vanessa tends to Kyle and Cody in the hospital, she keeps her brother’s badge as a remembrance. * Sergeant Sims - He is a deep cover cop for the MCPD (Metro City Police Department). By the request of his sister, Vanessa, he assisted her boyfriend, Kyle into looking for his missing brother. He wanted Kyle not to get involved due to the danger Cody was in. Sims also sought to arrest Cody for using GLOW, a highly addictive drug that increases the physical attributes of the user. When Sims traced the source of GLOW to a church in Little Italy during the city riots, Sims along with Kyle and whatever officers he had left attempted to storm the church. Unfortunately Sims lost all his men after Father Bella, the mastermind behind the drug, threw grenades at them while simultaneously a small army of Glowheads attacked them. Only Sims and Kyle were left when they were able to enter the church. Fr. Bella sent out his two of his four horsemen to take care of them. Kyle defeated the Horseman War, but was only seconds too late to save Sims from decapitation by Famine. * Madame Celeste - She is a fortune teller in Kyle’s neighborhood. Vanessa sends Kyle to her psychic parlor to get information on Cody’s whereabouts. The mystic asks him to play a magic card matching game, before she tells him the future. Once Kyle is successful, Madame Celeste tells Kyle some information and gives him Cody’s house key. It is insinuated that she and Cody had been intimate. Afterwards, she appears in various parts of the city with Kyle having the option to play the matching game again, in which she’ll allude to what Kyle will have to deal with in the near future. * Paco - He is a tattoo artist that lives in the same building as Kyle, and is trained as a boxer. If paid $100, he’ll help Kyle save 2-Ill at the beginning of the game. He also helps Kyle by telling him about Lou "The Skin" designing the tattoo on the mysterious person in Cody’s picture. He also trains people for money in Tiger’s gym. At one point in the game, he asks Kyle to get rid of the cockroaches in his infested apartment to keep the health inspector away. Apparently, he "smells as bad as a bum at the Barfly, but at least looks like he can throw a punch". * Pestilence - is a giant, GLOW-induced monstrosity created by Dr. Chang. Chang felt that, despite all the bad she had done by making GLOW, Pestilence was her ultimate creation. Initially, Pestilence fought very slowly by spilling acidic GLOW in the nearby area, throwing one of its many limbs and firing out explosive GLOW bubbles at Kyle. Kyle defeated Pestilence a first time but Pestilence changed, blowing off its shell and degrading into a slimmer, more humanlike form. In this form, Pestilence used fighting combos, energy blasts and acquiring church pews as weapons to defeat Kyle. Kyle finally defeats the monster and it melts into nothing. Dr. Chang was very fond of Pestilence, to the point of calling it "sweetie" and babying the monstrosity. It, in turn, protected her and attacked Kyle at her command. Unlike the other Horsemen, Pestilence doesn't seem to be anyone the player has met previously: he could be entirely Dr. Chang's work. Fight Club Opponents The pit fighting in Metro City offers Kyle a chance to make some extra money by facing six opponents, some of which are quite dangerous. Upon winning a Pit Fight, the player is given a Rank, which will determine how much cash is won. The fighters are listed below, along with a brief description of them (if not covered elsewhere). All opponents may be challenged three times (except Lou "The Skin", who can only be fought twice) before the end of the game. In most cases, certain conditions must be met before they are available. * Andore * Cammy * Handsome Bob - is a big burly brawler who, when knocked down, gets up with a rising hook punch. He is the first pit fighter. After Bob's defeat, Kyle is attacked outside by his posse looking to avenge him. * The Locksmith - is the second opponent, only slightly quicker than Handsome Bob. The Locksmith has a flip kick which may be blocked, but he usually follows this up with a forward kick which cannot be. * The Ghost - is the third much tougher pit fighter Kyle faces in a fight arranged by Vito. The Ghost uses a Muay Thai style, has a low kick attack which cannot be blocked, and his speed is lightning fast. * Lou "The Skin" - is, by far, the most difficult challenge yet. If he is hit more than twice, he will react with a flying donkey kick. He may also come over to Kyle and violently flip him over, landing him on his back. Full of tattoos and multiple body piercings, Lou is also the most intimidating-looking rival. Though not Japanese, he has come to be embraced by the people of Japantown as one of their own, and has a strong relationship with Guy. Besides being an accomplished fighter, Kyle mentions that he's possibly the best tattoo artist in the entire country. He also says, "There's a fine line between genius and insanity. Lou just happens to re-ink that line from time to time." Story Kyle and Cody Travers survive on the hard streets of Metro City. Kyle is a fighter in the underground pit fighting circuit with Cody as his cornerman, and makes ends meet from brawl to brawl. Cody has given up fighting since his knees have grown arthritic. After Kyle wins another pit fight, Cody disappears for an hour, then meets up with Kyle in a local bar. Mobsters follow Cody to the bar, eventually kidnapping him, and rendering Kyle unconscious. Over the course of the game, Kyle hunts around the city for Cody, running into both friends (Guy and Haggar) and foes along the way (Vito Bracca, Stiff and Blades). He discovers that Cody, desperate to fight again, is using a new designer drug that is sweeping all of Metro City: Glycolauric octanol, or "GLOW", which acts as a highly addictive steroid. Addicts have glowing green eyes, and increased strength, muscle mass and uncontrollable anger as a result of their abuse. With the help of Guy, Kyle destroys the drug manufacturing plant. With the assistance of Guy and Haggar, Kyle soon finds the people responsible for this drug outbreak and chaos: Father Bella, a psychotic priest who wants to bring Metro City into chaos and armageddon, and Dr. Chang, a scientist. Bella forced Chang to create GLOW, which he sought to use to bring about the Apocalypse by recreating the four horsemen. After Kyle defeats the four horsemen, Kyle confronts Father Bella on the top of his church. Bella then introduces a new horseman. Labeled as "Death", a mutated Cody was serving Bella after being given a highly concentrated amount of glycolauric octanol. Bella then reveals that his last name is not Bella, but Belger. Bella is actually the younger brother of Belger, who was the final boss in the original Final Fight. After a heated conversation between Kyle and Belger, Kyle then battles between both his older brother and Father Belger. Soon afterwards, Cody then snaps out of his drug hallucination and throws both Belger and himself over the rooftop of the church. Kyle rushes down to find an unconscious Cody and Belger, who was hurt badly from the fall. After Kyle disposes Belger via gunshot, he rushes towards Cody's side as they both wait for help to arrive. In the game's ending, Kyle and a detoxified Cody share a hospital room, and discuss their next pit fight. Cody states that as a result of the concentrated GLOW dosage, his knees feel better than ever. Trivia In an obvious nod to the Street Fighter Alpha games, when Kyle is being trained by Haggar in his gym, one of the posters on the wall heralds a match between Rolento and Sagat, and another poster that also said Balrog vs Dudley. Sodom and Poison were originally to appear in the game, but were excised due to time constraints. Gallery Image:StreetwiseVanessa.png|''Vanessa Sims'' Image:StreetwiseSims.png|''Sergeant Sims'' Image:MadameCeleste.png|''Madame Celeste'' Image:Paco.png|''Paco'' Image:LouTheSkin.png|''Lou "The Skin"'' Box Art Image:StreetwiseCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:FFStreetwiseEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:StreetwiseStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Link *Final Fight: Streetwise Official Site Category:Final Fight Games Category:Fighting Games